Generally, public data (e.g., Global Platform (GP) identifier, transport application identifier) and sensitive data (e.g., Banking keys, Controlling Authority keys, TSM keys) need to be delivered into a secured container without compromising integrity.
This leads to a great amount of secured containers to be delivered all together. The known secured containers are encrypting the whole set of data comprising public and sensitive data under a same encryption key.
As a same encryption key, is used for the whole amount of secured containers, attacks can be done on the whole amount of secured containers to detect constant patterns by analyzing generated data blocks. This weakens the encryption key.
Further alternative and advantageous solutions would, accordingly, be desirable in the art in order to insure that encryption key integrity is not altered while using large amount of secured containers.